


pyronica's favorite red-letter day

by unprovidence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst, Crossdressing, Demons, Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Masochism, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprovidence/pseuds/unprovidence
Summary: - лучше бы у тебя в штанах был квантовый дестабилизатор, а не хуй.[лапслоковый сборник]





	1. pyronica's favorite red-letter day

**Author's Note:**

> — безысходность, лавхейтный слэш, конец света, блядство и разврат.  
— фактически просто зарисовки на тематику странногеддона.  
— действующие лица: «шлюхашлюхашлюха» билл сайфер, «молчиеслихочешьжить» пироника и «придушилбыбезсантиментов» стэнфорд филбрик пайнс; на заднем фоне безмолвные статисты.  
— моя графоманская помойка: https://vk.com/omnicidal_maniac  
не трогайте автора ради бога, ему уже не помочь.

патихард продолжается _хрензнаеткакой_ день, недремлющие брегеты показывают _какаянахуйразница_ часов. сайфер шаткой походкой [но от бедра, девочки, от бедра] направляется к мини-бару и, вцепившись в первую попавшуюся бутылку, тащит ее себе любимому на растерзание. ноги опасно подкашиваются, рискуют вместе с костями сломаться тонкие шпильки.

\- руки убрал! это шардоне двадцатилетней выдержки, идиот.

пироника закатывает единственный глаз, когда бокал наполняет _изысканноеотменноепревосходное_ вино. вчерашний ценитель молодого вдруг приобщился к «шардоне двадцатилетней выдержки»; это стоит принять как простую истину и заглотить поглубже. развеселый [пьяный в дупель, папа-мама сказать не может] билли ведь научил заглатывать всех присутствующих, верно?

\- шшшлюха, шшшлюха, - шшшипит стэнфорд филбрик пайнс в бессильной злобе, гремя цепями. пироника очень вовремя затыкает ему рот и нелепо щурится, провожая взглядом удаляющиеся силуэты.

_«спасибочтосъебался», мой любимый праздник._

у стэнфорда филбрика пайнса глаза наливаются кровью. предатель-обманщик, _шлюхашлюхашлюха_, ты всего 3,(3) века назад был невиннее девы марии и по лужайкам скакал с самодельным венком на башке!

\- не шлюха, а солнце коммунистического будущего и великий вождь. выпей, полегчает.

выпил, полегчало. «шардоне двадцатилетней выдержки» пахнет прокисшим виноградом, и под его эгидой изодранное в клочья стариковское сердце до сих пор умудряется что-то вякать. _шлюхашлюхашлюха_, придушил бы без сантиментов, заткнись. пусть себе раздвигает ноги пошире и ими же выписывает кренделя в пьяном угаре; за окном армагеддон, поздно дергаться.

_но, может, он еще хоть разочек раздвинет ноги для меня? пожалуйста, я скучал._

\- вы все ведетесь на пиздеж, словно малые дети. лучше бы у тебя в штанах был квантовый дестабилизатор, а не хуй.


	2. rosenrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сонгфик по rammstein - rosenrot; настоятельно рекомендую к просмотру клип на эту песню.  
https://youtu.be/af59U2BRRAU

_sie will es und so ist es fein_   
_so war es und so wird es immer sein_   
_sie will es und so ist es brauch_   
_was sie will bekommt sie auch_

_даже у самых красивых роз есть шипы. охуеть известие, да?_

иногда пироника смотрит на сайфера. смотрит долго, изучающе; смотрит так, будто впервые видит его смазливое личико и невинные голубые глаза. в тихом омуте черти водятся - в глубине васильковых радужек скрывается нечто невыразимо мерзкое и отвратительное, прогнившее до самого нутра.

заметив **это**, пироника [и все, кому жить не надоело] включает идиота. прячет взгляд за стеклами темных очков, бросается к недопитому портвейну, и, надрывно смеясь, под благовидным предлогом ретируется с ним на нижние этажи страхоромиды. мыслепреступление _есть_ смерть, но билл, хвала аллаху, слишком пьян для этого дерьма.

_...и если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя._

пиронику передергивает.

завернув за пять углов и скрывшись в спасительном сумраке, она позволяет себе выдохнуть.

нижние этажи страхоромиды выглядят непрезентабельно, скучно, _будто конец света отменили_ \- в этом их главное преимущество. там убежище оппозиции, состоящей из старика и пугливой женщины; там последний оплот адекватности; там клуб проебавшихся, где похищенное пойло делится между мемберами фифти-фифти, а стэнфорд обкладывает великого вождя и солнце коммунистического будущего хуями.

пироника, слушая вполуха, предпочитает молча разглядывать стену.

шестопал тоже видел **это**. несомненно, видел, _виделвиделвидел,_ и не единожды. стоит ему открыть рот, как оттуда бурным потоком льются рассказы о шипах «прекрасного цветочка», наполненные красочными, живописными подробностями.

_истина в портвейне: пиздец сплочает._

а сайфер, очевидно, всегда получает то, что хочет.


End file.
